Bill
Bill & Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure was one of the four shows that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16. It was the 15th incarnation of the show at Halloween Horror Nights Orlando. Returning to its original home in Universal Studios Florida, it featured the two main characters from Bill and Ted's Excellent Adventure, their phone booth time machine, and parodies of many characters and entertainers in popular culture during 2006. It was located in the Fear Factor Stage. Description Party on with Bill & Ted in an all new show featuring the famous and infamous in pop culture. The Show Pre-show After a three minute montage of past Bill and Ted shows played over the All-American Rejects' Move Along, a large view screen began blinking digital clock numbers. First settling on "69", it then turned to "24" as Jack Bauer from the television show, 24 dropped onto the stage. Talking to the CTU, he was told that his target was rowdy and possibly drunk. A fan jumped out of the audience telling Jack that he was his hero and Jack believed that he had found his target. Torturing the man, he forced him to explain the show and give a warning about the vulgarity and sexiness of the show. The man escaped Jack and Jack was told that he had two minutes to stop him before the show began. As Jack chased him, Christina Aguilera and her back-up dancers came out to sing and dance to Ain't No Other Man. As the song finished and Jack's clocked ticked to zero, the characters began singing Queen's We Will Rock You, signaling the beginning of the show. Plot With a short introduction from the movie showing Bill and Ted entering their phone booth, in a puff of smoke it appeared on stage. The two characters stepped out of it and introduced themselves as Wyld Stallyns. Commenting on how they were happy to be back in their original home, they realized that it had changed. While looking around at the changes, they were confronted by Lex Luthor, who they confused with Dr. Evil, Howie Mandel, and Mr. Clean. Luthor told the pair of his plan to use hidden missiles underneath the cinespheres in Universal's lagoon, to destroy the park. He would then take it over and create his own "Luthorversal Orlando", which includes rides such as "20,000 Leagues Under Star Jones", Britney Spears' "Baby Buggy Bumpers", and Mel Gibson's "Honey, I Dunk a Fifth: Drove, Got Arrested, Bashed the Jews, Urinated in a Jail Cell, Ruined my Career 4-D" . Using his "Krypton-iPod", he summoned movie villains to help him complete his plot (but not before accidentally playing Luthor's favorite song, "Beautiful" by James Blunt). First to appear was Magneto from X-Men, "floating" onto the stage. Magneto was accompanied by "CGI Guy" who was dressed in green spandex and who assisted him in floating and helped him to manipulate metal. Following Magneto was Silas, the Albino monk from The Da Vinci Code. Entering in a parody of Monty Python and the Holy Grail, he proceeded to whip himself to Devo's Whip It. Next to enter was Davy Jones, from Pirates of the Caribbean series, who sang his own version of the Spongebob Squarepants theme song. Outnumbered, Bill and Ted flee to their phone booth, however Luthor uses his Krypton-iPod to turn them into women. With the two of them confused, Luthor brought out his final villain on whom he had first experimented, The Juggernaut, from X-Men, who had grown women's breasts. As they were being attacked by The Juggernaut, Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann from Pirates of the Caribbean, dropped on stage, drunk off of rum. Following them was Superman, who, because of the looks of the costume in Superman Returns, acted flamboyantly gay. Next to come out was Selene from Underworld, who came out in a tight leather outfit and performed acrobatic moves. The Lady in the Water from the film of the same name, and G-Girl from My Super Ex-Girlfriend, followed, however neither were wanted as no one had seen their movies, which makes Luthor ask them to leave (with the accompaniment of the losing theme from The Price Is Right). Last to join was Samuel L. Jackson who was covered in snakes warning of snakes in the theater, parodying Snakes on a Plane, before throwing a snake on the ground and shooting at it. He immediately ran into their phone booth and took off with it. A super battle began and the characters chased each other off the stage. With Jack Sparrow and Elizabeth Swann left, they were still drunk and were made to face Magneto and his CGI powers. After a sword fight with Magneto's power, Jack defeated him by getting him drunk on rum. After they were chased away by Davy Jones, another puff of smoke appeared and the phone booth came back with the male Bill and Ted coming out of it. They confronted their female selves, who were confused how they were there. The males had come from two minutes prior to the show after being warned by Samuel L. Jackson, who ran out of the phone booth covered in squirrels and warning of squirrels in the theater, once again throwing a squirrel on the ground and shooting it. When he ran away, Silas came out to whip the two pairs of Bills and Teds. Before he got the chance, however, Nacho Libre, from the film of the same name, came from the audience to rescue them. When they told him that wrestling was fake, however, Silas was able to easily defeat him. Selene then came out and shot at Silas, however missed every shot, so female Bill and Ted got tired of waiting and knocked him unconscious. With Nacho bringing Silas off stage, Luthor appeared above the pairs with a rocket launcher. Bill and Ted shouted "Look, it's James Blunt", however, distracting him and causing him to shoot and set to fire a building, causing the racecar driver, Ricky Bobby from the film Talladega Nights: The Ballad of Ricky Bobby, to come running out, stripping, and yelling about being on fire. Out of rockets, Luthor called The Juggernaut and Davy Jones to help him. With both Bills and Teds in trouble, David Hasselhoff rode out on KITT from Knight Rider. He defeated both enemies with little help from KITT and left once again. As the Bills and Teds realized that it would be an "impossible mission" to return their female selves to their male selves, Luthor called out his secret partner, Tom Cruise to help defeat the heroes once and for all. Tom was joined by his wife Katie Holmes who begged them to free her from Tom, and their daughter, Suri, who turned out to be the anti-Christ. Samuel L. Jackson ran out for a third time warning of demonic babies in the theater (and lamenting his career) and Suri's babysitter hung herself from the rafters (in a similar manner to the birthday scene in The Omen). Luthor finally revealed that he had only come up with his plan because he was mad at Bill and Ted for not adding him on Myspace. They explained that it was all a misunderstanding, and he was happy to give up his plans, however Tom grabbed the Krypton-iPod and still planned to blow up Universal. After a long speech where he quoted and outright named his movies, Katie kneed him in the groin and gave the Krypton-iPod back to the heroes. Luthor told them that he would turn the girls back into guys, but they told him there was no time, and with that, the finale dance number begins with songs like Justin Timberlake's Sexy Back, and Styx's Come Sail Away. Finale Needing music for the finale, the guys brought Jay and Silent Bob from the phone booth with their boom box. Silent Bob had a mix-tape and all of the characters began dancing to Styx's Come Sail Away. As the song ended, Hasselhoff was rolled out on a couch and began singing Justin Timberlake's Sexyback. Next to come out was Jessica Simpson on roller skates singing A Public Affair. When her song ended, all of the characters spread out to dance in the audience to a remixed version of Dance, Dance by Fall Out Boy and Pump It by the Black Eyed Peas. Finally, James Hetfield of Metallica was lowered down to sing Enter Sandman. With a number of pyrotechnics and other fireworks, the show ended. Trivia *Almost near the end of Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16, Lex Luthor was replaced with Dr. Evil. It's rumored that the writing staff was informed of a cease and desist order by Warner Brothers (the company who owns the movie where Lex Luthor originates from Returns), which might have led to that switch *This Bill and Ted show is also infamous for being the last Bill and Ted show to allow photography and video taping. One theory behind this is that when Disney found out about how the Pirates of the Caribbean characters were being depicted as hard partying buccaneers (along with Elizabeth Swann who was depicted as a drunkard), they were preparing to sue Universal after several tapings of the show were leaked on YouTube. External links *Four part video of the show 1, 2, 3, 4 Category:Bill and Ted's Excellent Halloween Adventure Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando shows Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Sweet 16 Category:Fear Factor Stage (Orlando)